Un buen hombre
by Janix
Summary: Un final alternativo para Ch Ch changes.


"**UN BUEN HOMBRE"**

**Autora**: _Jani_

**Ubicación Cronológica**: _es un final alternativo para Ch Ch changes._

**Categoría**: _Dreamer_.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personaje son me pertenecen, ya saben de quienes son y las barbaridades que hicieron._

_**Nota:** Esta historia le escribí hace muchísimo tiempo (2006) , por estos días me ha invadido una nostalgia por los fics, asi que decidi publicarlo._

_Creo ya no quedan muchos lectores de Roswell, pero aquí va. Esta dedicado a todas las chicas de Roswell en Español._

Tomó las llaves del vehículo y emprendió camino hacia la ruta mas apartada. Tenía el acelerador a fondo, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, sólo le importaba cumplir su objetivo. El no estaba equivocado. Podía arreglar las cosas, tal como siempre lo había hecho.

"_Pretendo ser un buen hombre…"_

Liz intuía que no sería un buen día, la fuerte puntada en el tórax se lo advirtió, pero no tenía tiempo para darle importancia al dolor, debía buscar respuestas ya. Tomó las notas que había sacado de su diario. Bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa sin despedirse de sus padres.

El abrió la puerta tras el primer toque. _"Te estaba esperando". _Vio en su cara que no había dormido, o si lo había hecho, de nada había servido.

"_No se que hacer. Esto no mejora."_

"_Deberías decirle a Max. El sabrá que hacer." – _Liz negó con la cabeza. Tenía la vista fija en su el piso.

"_Liz, tú y yo no podemos hacer nada. ¡Mírate!"_- Kyle apuntó los pequeños rayos verdes que emanaban de las manos de su amiga, mientras ésta los cubría con la manga de su camiseta.

"_Voy a morir."_

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera lo pienses_"- Kyle trató de sonar molesto, pero había algo en su tono que reflejaba que compartía el temor de Liz. Se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

"_No quiero morir, Kyle. No quiero"_

Condujo más de una hora. Aunque no quería se sentía molesto y herido porque Liz lo buscara en último momento. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué si el era un sanador y mas aun, su novio, acudió a Kyle antes que a él?

Se detuvo en un lugar apartado y seguro. Max se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta de atrás. Ahí estaba ella con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kyle. La sentó suavemente y le ayudó a bajar.

"_Esta empeorando. Déjame ayudarte." –_Max cedió su lugar al ver que Kyle se acercaba.

Max ahora se sentía inútil, peor aun, inútil y culpable. Liz lo necesitaba y él no podía hacer nada, más que empeorar su estado. Miraba mientras Kyle la recostaba sobre una manta. No creía lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estaba Liz Parker dando gritos de dolor, pidiendo ayuda, y Max se sentía atado de manos. _"Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa."- _Max oía la voz de Liz acusándolo, porque sentía que si Liz pudiera hablar, esas palabras serían las que saldrían de su boca. El no podría soportarlo, no podría, tenía que actuar, ahora.

"_Kyle" – _Max lo miraba altivamente, reclamando su lugar al lado de Liz.

"_Kyle"- _Repitió hasta que él levantó la vista y entendió lo que le pedía. Kyle se alejó de Liz permitiendo que Max se arrodillara junto a ella. Una vez a su lado, Max se sacó la chaqueta, se levantó las mangas y lentamente descubrió el vientre de Liz, dejándolo desnudo para apoyar su mano derecha sobre el.

Al sentir la energía de Max, Liz abrió los ojos, posándolos en los de él. Tenía la mirada ida, pero Max sentía que lo miraba profundamente, pidiéndole ayuda, lo que lo animó a seguir.

"_Pretendo ser un buen hombre, pretendo escuchar consejos… "_

Kyle se mordía las uñas nerviosamente. Sabía que había actuado mal. Debió haberle avisado a Michael e Isabel. Ellos también podrían ayudar. Veía el sufrimiento de Liz. Dio unos pasos para acercarse, pero Max se lo impidió. _"Está funcionando. Puedo sentirlo. Falta poco."- _Le dijo y Kyle se esforzó en creerle, pero era evidente que no era así. Su amiga estaba tirada en medio de la nada, pálida, con los rayos verdes invadiendo su cuerpo mas y mas, hasta hacerla convulsionar, pero Max parecía no verlo. _"Funciona. Tiene que resultar." – _Volvió a decir. Kyle decidió no esperar mas, no soportaba ver el daño que Max sin querer causaba a Liz. Ella había confiado en él antes que en nadie, esperaba su ayuda y Kyle iba a dársela.

"_¡ Max!"_ – El no escuchó.

"_¡Max! ¡Es suficiente ,vas a matarla, Liz no resistirá!"_ – Le gritó desesperado y avanzando hasta quedarse junto a ellos.

"_¡No. Kyle puedo sentir que ella está mejor. Está mejor.!"_- Max gritó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. – "¡_Tiene que resistir. Tengo que salvarla . No quiero perderla_"!. – Su voz sonaba mas apagada, agotada, rendida. Hizo un último intento, concentró toda su fuerza en tratar de sacar de Liz lo que le transfirió en el Crashdown cuando le salvó la vida.

Max no razonaba. Ante sus ojos tenía una Liz cada vez mas débil, tan delicada que ya ni siquiera daba muestras de dolor, sólo estaba mas ausente cada instante. Apagándose. Estaba perdido en sus ansias de hacer lo correcto, de quitarse la culpa, de salvarla y volverla de ver como la vivaz Liz que amaba, la Liz por la cual arriesgó todo al salvarla. ¿Cómo era posible que un acto de bien pudiera generar tanto mal? Max no entendía. No tenía respuestas.

Kyle apoyó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Max. Ambos lloraban, llenos de rabia e impotencia.

"_Mírala. Ya es tarde."_ – Susurró Kyle.

Max no coordinaba sus ideas. Era imposible. El no mataba, el regalaba vida a las personas, el hacía el bien. No podía ser cierto que Liz ya no respirara. Ahogó un ataque de llanto y se concentró en traer de vuelta a Liz. No pudo. Entonces Max Evans hizo lo único que nunca había hecho para salvar a alguien, rezó, sin tener claro como hacerlo.

"_Pretendo ser un buen hombre. Pretendo escuchar consejos, ser humilde, hacer el bien desinteresadamente._

_Dios, por favor tráela de vuelta, regrésamela…. "_

No hubo respuesta, mas que el abrazo de Kyle Valenti quien se le unió a llorar por Liz Parker.

**FIN**


End file.
